too many people talkin
by flarey phoenix
Summary: sam gets sick of the lovebirds comments and storms home while danny is talking with tucker he learns something very useful to get the clueless nickname away from him
1. Chapter 1

To many people talking

Everyone in amity park knew how Sam Manson loved danny Fenton and how he was to clueless to realise it so they all took it upon themselves to get them together by giving them both clues by shouting when they went down the corridor

"lovebirds, lovebirds, lovebirds" they all chanted as the two in question walked down the hallway to English and as usual they shouted back

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS" and as if on cue blushing

"dudes what's the point in shoutin that back when you both know they're right" said tucker

"TUCKER" shouted both teens

"what it's the truth and you know it"

"THAT'S IT" screamed Sam storming out the school

"now look what you've done tucker" said danny running after the steaming Goth girl

"SAM WAIT" shouted danny

"what" she asked turning round

"you shouldn't listen to them"

"but sooner or later you're going to listen and not want to speak to me ever again"

"Sam you've known me for how long now"

"six years"

"well then would I ever do that"

"I guess not but"

"who cares what they say because I know that you don't like me like that"

"why would you think that"

"well I remember something's from what you said while I had that spell on me you said you didn't like me like that"

"ohhhhhhh yeah"

"and if you did you'd tell me, right"

"er-erm, I have to go" and she ran off leaving a very confused halfa boy

"dude, did she say anything" said tucker running up to him panting

"tucker if Sam liked me would she tell me"

"nope she would be too afraid that you'd reject her and never talk to her again"

"I'm such an idiot" he said running after her

"it's about friggin time" said tucker shaking his head.

Sam had ran home and sat on her bed wondering whether or not she should tell him when the temperature dropped

"danny?" she asked

"yep, how do you do that" he asked while changing back to human

"well the temperature drops"

"ohhhhhhh"

"what did you want"

"oh I wanted to ask you something"

"what?"

"do you like me more than a friend"

"what where did you get that idea" she asked nervously

"Sam"

"I cant tell you"

"well if you do I need to know"

"why do you, it's not like you'd care"

"what makes you think that"

"paulina" she said with hate

"how could she make you feel that I couldn't care"

"the way you always go gaga over her"

"who said I do that because I like her"

"what do you mean"

"go get that class ring"

"why"

"I want to show you something" and she walked into her bathroom and came back out holding the small class ring that he had given her for safe keeping

"what do you need it for"

"to show you something" and he shown her what was on the inside of the ring "it's was bought for you"

"I-it was"

"yeah I was guna surprise you and ask you instead of Valerie but I didn't have the guts"

"what do you mean"

"you won't tell me so I won't tell you"

"fine, I-I do"

"great now I can ask, I was wondering whether or not you'd be my girlfriend"

"I'd love to" and he put the ring on her finger and kissed her

**next day**

Danny and Sam were walking down the corridor hearing that same chant

"Lovebirds, lovebirds, lovebirds"

"hey danny check it out we're famous"

"I know how about we famous people give them something to report"

"lets" and they stopped and kissed in front of everyone and everyone stopped and stared and then shouted

"FINALLY". When school finished the trio went to Danny's house and turned on the TV and the news was on with the usual reports and then something was said that shocked Sam and Danny (I'll tell you what it was shall I)

"In other news the famous clueless teens of Casper high have been deemed no longer clueless thanks to a anonymous source has given us a video of the teens kissing in the hall way of the high school, a few words from me, it's about frickin time, I am tiffany snow and this is action news" and it went off

"TUCKER"

**END**

**I love my work thank you kind people who review I send you my many thanks**


	2. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
